Talk:Rochelle
She rocks! --Kirby888 03:56, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :She has a depeche mode t-shirt,so she automatically becomes the second greatest character of all time. The Home-Base - The Message Desk 17:03, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ---- It says on her page that she is the somehow MOST friendly with both Coach and Nick... So which one is she actually MORE attached to? I mean, grammatically it doesn't really make sense to me that she is somehow friendler to both of them "than any of the others"... though personally it seems like Nick is the winner. --Nachtofen 19:25, November 14, 2009 (UTC) : Yes, let's decide this before the game is even out. That makes perfect sense. Imperialscouts 19:56, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, Imperial? Ever hear of.. The Demo? Beta gameplay? We have pretty good outlines. And Rochelle is nice to both Coach and Nick, but a little more to Nick. But is also very friendly with Coach.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 20:05, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::What? Demo? Outlines? What a completely foreign concept! I have the demo too. And if you ask me, it would be much easier to tell with the full game. It has all the convos that happen the demo and more, a lot more, so we could have a much clearer picture (as clear as it is possible in a game whith such little story.) But... so far I do agree. I just want to see the whole game. No offense intended. Imperialscouts 01:28, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::I think you're missing the point of what I was originally saying. You can't have TWO people that someone is "the most friendly with over the others".. the wording is what's bothering me. I mean, hey, say she's friendly to them, that's fine.. just don't make it sound like one of them is her favorite and then say the same thing again a few lines down for someone else. --Nachtofen 01:48, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::...Aaaannnd crap. You're completely correct there. Wow, I'm an idiot. So yeah, I agree, change it. Imperialscouts 02:24, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Model error It now says that she both reuses the model of the sniper, and three rows down that it is unique. :Yeah, wtf? Which one is it; could we get wireframe renders of each survivor's model compared with the TF2 equivalent? P0lar bear 14:10, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Wireframe As you may have noticed, she doesn't share a wireframe with a TF2 character. But, she DOES share one with Chell from Portal. Take a look, trust me. StrongIntelligent I dont care for what is wireframe, but she really looks like Chell. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 12:29, November 22, 2009 (UTC) The official and most current version looks less like Chell, but the first version does look a lot like her.Not sure about the wireframe, though. Incorrect dialogue Nick also says "I'm only doing this for you," etc when healing Ellis or Coach as well, not just Rochelle. Someone fix that. :Do it yourself.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 01:50, December 27, 2009 (UTC) incorrect relationships i deleted the part with nick "im only doing this for you"because when i was playing as ellis nick healed me and said the same thingDizer.01 11:58, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Likeness with fans Does anyone actually like Rochelle? When all the infected slots are chosen and Coach Ellis and Nick are chosen only Rochelle w=left no-one chooses to be her. Also everyone friendly fires at Rochelle to kill her off. Lol LiamMallon 15:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : I actually adore ''Rochelle. ._. She's been my favorite character since my first playthrough of L4D2, and mainly because she's the only character who's not a stereotype in entirety. Louis = stereo!Typical young black male, Francis = stereo!Typical biker, Bill = stereo!Typical 'Nam war veteran, Zoey = glorified sorority drone, Nick = stereo!Typical skeeze off the Vegas city streets, Ellis = Hick spawn, Coach = stereo!Typical elder Southern black male, whereas Rochelle (if the fashion of her fellow survivors' "personalities") would subsequently be the stereo!Typical young black female. Is she some outrageous ghetto fabulous street-walker from the hood? Not in the slightest. She's a down-to-Earth realist who finds all this zombie business strange, frightening, and even the slightest bit exhilarating. She finds most of the people around her strange and endearing to an extent, and treats kindness given to her with kindness in return. She and the members of her "team" (And ''all ''members of the other "team" of survivors, might I add) get along really quite well, and she may very well be the most liked of the survivors, among the survivors. Don't get me wrong, I love every last one of the others without a doubt (except Zoey), even with their flaws, but hating a character simply because they are realistic among other, rather unrealistic characters is something I can't let stand without proper debate. I swear I had this ''exact conversation with one of my friends on Xbox LIVE during The Passing... : : : : : : : : : Post Signing People, use ~~~~ to plant your Signature at the end of a post. I myself, have no problem playing as Rochelle. I've been known to select her even when the other slots aren't all taken. [[User_Talk:94.195.236.134|'94.195.236.134']] 09:27, June 29, 2010 (UTC) : : : : : : : : : Yeah, fair enough. I dont mind her now. Shes okay. LiamMallon 15:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : : : : : : : : : I adore Rochelle as well, I don't understand all the Rochelle hate. She has alot of personality, she's pretty, she's funny and she's really nice. I don't really like Zoey all that much either, I only picked her in Left 4 Dead 1 because she was a girl, but I can't stand her sarcastic personality. CodyBandicoot 21:47, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : : : : : : I always select random because I like all of the L4D2 characters. They're all awsome in their own way. 23:19, September 9, 2010 (UTC)unregistered Foreshadowing Did you notice in her picture she has three fingers held up? just a little thing i noticed --Totemtrouser 00:26, March 2, 2010 (UTC)totemtrouser--Totemtrouser 00:26, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Did you notice in her picture she also has a cell phone? Lol she might just be holding up three fingers to say Three minutes till we air.- BuddyCroft Rochelle in The Passing... In my opinion, Valve gave her more personality in this campaign... Hooray :D I find her quite funny now... she's more like a realist and somewhat defiant... hehe... again, opinions? 04:10, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :She was always this way. No one ever gave her a chance though. The thing about her is that she doesn't just jump out and say "HEY LOOK AT ME". You gotta pay attention and listen. :) She was the first one to catch my attention, and ever since I just loved her lines. I found it really funny how my two favorite characters ended up becoming close. Or at least a one-sided closeness. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 04:28, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh well, sure they did. Her personality is that she thinks she's funny. And now she's not the only one. I always lol at her lines in saferooms(stock car museum in Nawlins, kissing Francis for lowering the bridge...). User:WardenerNL 8:44, Apr 25, 2010 Jacob Made this just for DeathBlade, after rummaging through Ro's lines, there is a line where she's dying and she goes "Girl you should have stayed home with Jacob" or something a long those lines. Honestly, I've -never- heard it in-game, only via sound files. They're only mentioned in one line, unlike say Keith, so they aren't important of a character. So maybe just a "she makes mention of a guy she once knew named Jacob." I don't really care. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:10, May 13, 2010 (UTC) : I've heard/read (I play the game with subtitles on) that line, and it's "Girl, you should'a stayed with Jacob", but still immensely close to the sound file you reviewed. I've heard her mention this Jacob dude more than once, and all the time in my game, when in the sewer in The Passing, she starts talking to a guy named Carl. I don't mean talking about, but literally having one-sided conversations with a guy apparently named Carl. These "Carl" lines appear to be triggered by a line by Ellis, or that's just an interesting coincidence in my game, but I find it both creepy, interesting, as well as insanely confusing. Any insight on this "Carl" dude? He's either a NPC the survivors were supposed to come across for a crescendo event or something, or the entirety of the conversation is just for custom campign makers. --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 11:11, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I always ''hear this line when she is low on health, and once when she came across a witch, but i only hear "Girl you should have stayed at home." No Jacob mentioned. Whats up with that? LiamMallon 13:54, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Although this Topic is just cOLD mOLD on a pLATE, I'll still tell you to listen to these Files found in Rochelle's Sound Files: goingtodie04 and goingtodie25. Chris Thorpe 14:23, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay, this is way beyond old, but if anyone's still wondering, the Carl thing is a Caddyshack reference, from what I've been told. Apparently a character named Carl finds a 'chocolate bar' in a swimming pool, and tries to eat it. 14:42, April 3, 2013 (UTC)Izzybutt Rochelle's news truck If you go into the developer console and play the sndscape map, where the fence seperating the 2 levels would be, a news truck is there. It sort of looks like Rochelle's news truck from the official picture. Anyone else notice this? BobSevenSevens 15:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC)BobSevenSevens Whyyyy???!!! Ok, this is only speculation ( i hope :s) : I've heared a rumor that Ro might be the next survivor to DIE. As in, permanatly!!! Rochelle is my fave character (besides Ellis) in L4D2!!! IS THERE ANY REASON SHE WOULD DIE?! I was sad enuff when Bill died ._. !GamerGirlAmanda1~ 00:57, January 8, 2011 (UTC)!GamerGirlAmanda~ :Not true. Also, try not to spam talk pages. Thanks. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:14, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : : My bad 22:07, January 8, 2011 (UTC)!GamerGirlAmands1~ Dead center hotel glitch. I've played the Hotel in Dead center and I noticed some thing intresting. I was hanging off due to a Charger, so Nick, Coach tried to save me but jumped off, Nick managed to catch it, but then Rochelle, jumped off and died and she yelled even when she was dead, like: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -Splat!- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Is this a glitch or something? 19:25, August 8, 2011 (UTC) And once again I forgot to log in.Gunz of liberty 19:26, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :No. The sound file doesn't stop when a Survivor dies. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek''']]) 20:35, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Missing dialouge? I'm pretty sure this has happened to many players, but Rochelle doesn't say anything when she looks at a molotov, instead she only says "Look!" instead of something like "Molotovs over here.". Also her loud (and annoying) pain noises vanished with the Cold Stream update. Does anyone know what's wrong here? :Glitch with molotovs existed since L4D2 was released, search for L4D2 Modified Talker mod to fix it. Pangia, 12:59, March 17, 2014 (UTC)